


Undertale Book Of Stories

by CuteLittleItalian6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleItalian6/pseuds/CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: This is a collection of stories and one-shots that would make too much work to make separate books for. There will be multiple ships and AUs in this so if you don't like the ship and/or AU then don't read or skip to the chapter you want to. Comments are appreciated so I know how you all are enjoying or if there's something that needs to be fixed.DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything used in this book the only thing I own is the ideas to write about. All credit goes to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. UF!Frans Intro

UF!Frisk's POV

How many times had I tried to avoid this? How long had I been dealing with the pain of knowing everyone either wants you dead or just couldn't care less? Too long that was the answer and it was time and pain that finally drove me to the breaking point.

Exiting the door to the ruins dust fell off my red and black striped sweater as well as the "toy" knife I held tightly in my hand as I walked through the snow-covered forest.

Reaching the poorly constructed gate I immediately turned around and waited for him, I knew he'd been following me just as he had many times.

I felt a small smile form on my lips as I saw the short skeleton approach me. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

"Why'd ya do it kid?" I heard him ask.

"You wouldn't understand Sans." I replied then turned to walk away. Sans wasn't having that though because before I could react he'd turned my soul blue and pulled me back to face him.

"Frisk don't walk away from me when I'm fucking talking to you!" Sans yelled in more of a foul mood than he had been.

"Let me go, Sans, your brother will be here soon and you wouldn't want him seeing this would you?" I said in a sweet but serious tone.

Sans frowned and hesitated before dropping me hard on the ground.

"I'll give you two options kid, Reset and I'll help you out when you come back or continue this path and see what waits for you at the end." I heard him say then teleport away.

I stood there surprised by the options I was given but despite everything I finally made a choice, I just hope it was the right one.


	2. UF!Frans Pacifist 1

Waking up in the familiar patch of golden flowers I looked around to see if anything was different or wrong, I never trusted Resets much since so many things can go wrong. It took a bit longer to get through the Ruins this time since I wasn't trying to kill anyone and the old lady was nearly impossible to escape. When I finally did make it through the door I had to use the snow outside to out the fire on my sweater and that left a dark scorch mark behind. After I started the journey to the poorly built gate where I knew Sans would be waiting as usual.

Hearing the footsteps approach me from behind I turned around to face him before he could even say a word.

"Right on time as always Sansy." I teased, a smirk growing on my face as I saw him frown at the nickname.

"You and both know it's not possible to break the cycle kid. I'm glad to see you took up my offer." He said, his expression changing to that of a gentle and relieved smile.

"You'd better hold up your end of the deal or I can quickly go back to killing." I threatened and warned, fully prepared to carry out what I'd said.

"Don't worry Frisk I'll do my part just don't expect me to do all the work." He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Let's just get going before I change my mind." I said in response then turned to continue down the snowy path, Sans following behind.


	3. UF!Frans Pacifist 2

Walking past the poorly constructed gate Sans suddenly blued my soul making me stop.

"What is it, Sans?" I asked as I turned my head to look back at him.

"I'm thinkin' we avoid Boss all together and I just shortcut us to the town instead." He answered visibly nervous sweating which was odd since he was a skeleton but I didn't think too much on it.

I was about to say something but a loud angry sounding voice rang through the area.

"Sans! What are you doing you useless excuse for a monster?!" The voice screeched as the figure came into view which caused Sans to shake and sweat even more.

Seeing who it was and hearing how they insulted Sans I recognized them as Papyrus, San's older brother and head of the Royal Guard. Growling I wanted to step forward and give him a piece of my mind but Sans still had a hold on my soul preventing me from doing so.

Spotting me Papyrus's angry expression turned to that of an amused yet also pleased one instead.

"I see you managed to do something right for once Sans and actually captured a human." Papyrus praised making me growl again which only seemed to amuse him further.

Sensing my anger and hearing my growl Sans gently pulled me behind him, the hold on my soul still present.

"H-Heh, thanks Boss. I was just about to take her to the "shed"..." Sans lied, his skull now having beads of sweat sliding down it.

"Hm..." Papyrus hummed obviously not entirely believing Sans but soon he just spoke. "I shall accompany you there just to make sure the human doesn't try to escape."

Hearing this made me roll my eyes and Sans even more nervous.

"S-Sure thing Boss, why don't you lead the way?" Sans suggested his hand moving to grasp my wrist.

Papyrus nodded and didn't really notice Sans' action, then started walking down the snowy path.

We waited for him to get a good distance away before following behind, Sans still gripping my wrist.

"You got a plan?" I questioned while keeping my voice quiet.

"Just follow my lead and don't try to anger Boss." Sans responded sternly, which I didn't really appreciate but said nothing.

I sighed but just nodded in silent agreement and we continued the rest of the walk in complete, and slightly awkward, silence.


	4. UF!Frans Pacifist 3

It didn't take long for the three of us to make it to the brother's home. The house was built from a dark-colored wood that was decorated with a dying wreath, a slightly torn pirate flag with a picture of Papyrus' face instead of the normal skull and crossbones, and red and black Christmas lights that were sparking slightly from the few broken bulbs. Next to the home was a rickety old shed that looked like a strong wind could take it down, the front door was a metal one with a padlock. Suddenly Papyrus turned and opened the metal door with a key he retrieved from his pocket then grabbed my arm roughly which startled Sans making him release my soul and wrist.

Smirking sinisterly Papyrus dragged me over to the shed and roughly tossed me inside before shutting and locking the door loudly. I heard Sans yelling at his brother and Papyrus yelling back but I couldn't make out their words. Soon their voices faded to nothing and I assumed they went inside so I pulled out a Monster Candy and ate it to regain the HP I had lost from hitting the ground, the candy was hard and stale tasting but still effective. Exhaustion finally set in which was understandable since I'd had a long day, looking around the small space all I saw was a large dog bed and bowl that contained some very dusty dog food.

Opting to ignore the bowel and despite how disgusted and low it made me feel I laid down on the bed to get some sleep. Some time passed, I'm not sure how much, and I was awakened by footsteps. Staying silent I waited for the steps to get close enough before grabbing the monster by the ankle and pulling hard causing them to lose their balance and fall. Within seconds I was on top of them, knife drawn and pressed to the monster's neck. Looking down to see who I had pinned I felt my expression soften some, below me was Sans whose expression was one of shock and amusement.

"Whoa, kid calm down I'm not here to hurt." I heard him say while staring at me nervously.

Getting off him I put the knife away and offered him a hand up.

Sans accepted the help and pulled him up.

"Why are you here and how did you get passed your brother?" I questioned knowing how observant Papyrus was even while asleep.

"I took a shortcut but we need to hurry if we don't want to get caught." Sans answered while offering me a hand.

I knew what he wanted and I nodded before accepting the hand.

Sans smiled and before I knew it Sans had teleported us to a different location.


	5. UF!Frans Pacifist 4

Hearing the sound of rushing water I knew exactly where we were.

"Why are we here Sans?" I asked him then I noticed he was sweating and panting heavily.

"S-Sorry... this is the best I could do for now..." He apologized with a weak smile.

Frowning I helped him sit down near one of the rivers, despite how I was feeling about this route I still cared about Sans. Also, I needed him if I stood a chance at living and he kept me somewhat sane. I sat next to him listening to the water and distant echo flowers repeating their secrets over and over.

"Frisk, are you holdin' up alright kid?" Sans questioned suddenly.

"I guess so, I'm still anxious about doing this but hopefully things will end better this time." I answered and tried to give the best smile I could.

Sans' expression lightened into a happier one and I felt his hand touch mine.

Looking down at our hands I felt my face heat up some.

Sans' eye lights followed my gaze and his skull lit up a dark crimson color. Clearing his throat he went to pull his hand away but I stopped him and laced our fingers together making him look at me in shock and confusion.

"I don't mind." I commented simply.

"Frisk, do you even understand what that means?" Sans questioned, his face still colored.

I laughed softly before replying.

"Sans I'm not a little kid anymore I know about something this innocent and more things I learned from spending time late at Grillby's." I explained while thinking back to previous timelines.

Sans' face fell some at the mention of Grillby's and I felt him remove his hand from mine in favor of wrapping it around my waist and pulling me closer to him possessively.

"I don't want you there alone anymore, ya got it?" I heard him growl making me smirk at how quickly his mood changed and how cute it was to me.

"Aw, why is that? Afraid some monster will try and steal me away?" I teased him.

"Frisk I'm serious..." He growled more.

"Maybe I should take the job offer Grillby gave me. I bet I'd make plenty of tips." I continued not noticing Sans' eye starting to flame with magic.

Suddenly I felt myself pinned to the ground by a clearly pissed off Sans.

"S-Sans?" I questioned shocked while staring up at him.

"If you dare I will tear that place to the ground and dust everyone inside, got it?" He threatened while his eye is still flaming.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss Sans' teeth because he didn't have lips.

"Don't be upset Sans I was only kidding." I said to him reassuringly.

Sans' expression changed to one of embarrassment and his magic fizzled out.

I laughed and stared up at him.

"So you gonna let me up or?" I asked but before I could get an answer a red spear flew over both of us.

Looking around Sans I saw a very angry looking fish in full armor otherwise known as Undyne.

Undyne was once Captain of the Royale Guard but after losing a fight to Papyrus the King demoted her which she didn't take well and attempted to attack the King which got her fired and labeled a traitor. Normally she just hides away but now she's gotten the idea bringing my soul to the King would get her job back and his favor.

Sans quickly got off me and stood in front of me in a protective stance.

I got up and frowned, annoyed that we'd been interrupted.

"Sans hand over the human and I will consider sparing you." Undyne demanded loudly making me roll my eyes.

"Never you traitor, you should back down now or you'll get hurt..." Sans responded his eye flaring up again.

Undyne growled and another spear manifested in her hand ready to attack.

Sans summoned a bone with a very sharp end.

I stood waiting to see who would strike first, it didn't take long to get an answer as Undyne raised her arm and launched the spear in my direction.

Sans blocked the spear with his bone weapon before summoning more bones and firing them at Undyne, one piercing a weak spot in her armor.

Undyne let out a pained noise and glared straight at Sans.

"You call me a traitor but here you are fighting one of your own to keep that thing safe instead of helping free us!" Undyne yelled despite how hypocritical she sounded.

"You don't know anything now back down!" Sans yelled back still standing protectively in front of me.

Again Undyne ignored the suggestion and more spears appeared. The spears fired from all directions, luckily Sans was good at dodging and I was familiar with her attack patterns so I could easily deflect them with my knife. Right before I was about to block another spear I noticed the color was gold instead of red, I knew what this color meant so I turned in the direction I thought it'd go when it reversed itself but I left myself open to a sneaky spear coming in fast and stabbing me through the back.


	6. UF!Frans Pacifist 5

The pain was intense and the spear had done a ton of damage but not enough to "kill" me, I did however fall to my knees and coughed up some blood onto the ground.

Sans had turned to me and worry flashed across his face, that quickly changed to anger and he trapped Undyne in a cage of extremely sharp bones.

"Stay in there and if you try to escape you won't have a good time." San commanded with a sinister smirk before walking over to me.

Thankfully the spear had disappeared but the wound was still there and I was unable to stand or breathe well. Sans seemed to notice this and carefully moved me so he could lift me bridal style and shortcut us someplace else.

I must have blacked out during the shortcut because when I woke up I was in a room that looked like it was meant to be a fancy room but had been trashed or never properly kept up. The walls were covered in tacky peeling wallpaper and the bed I was laying on had a red blanket that was full of holes in it as well as dark spots I figured was most likely blood if it was mine or not that I didn't know. Attempting to sit up I let out a pained groan making me look down to see bandages around my middle ad my sweater was missing. Just as I was going to check for other missing things Sans walked into the room holding something in his hands.

"Sans where are we?" I questioned while staring at him.

Sans seemed to be shocked that I was awake and talking.

"Frisk you're awake! You scared the hell out of me!" He said to me very loudly which made me wince some at the headache that started after I sat up.

Noticing my discomfort Sans quickly was at my bandages, worry written all over his skull. After a minute of this, I carefully laid back down to try and let the pain pass.

Sans held my hand and stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"I'm sorry Frisk I was supposed to keep you safe but I failed..." Sans half whispered making me frown.

"Sans it's not your fault I left myself open and I should have known better." I responded slowly, weakly squeezing his had reassuringly.

"I still feel guilty but I will do my best to help you heal and I won't fail again." Sans vowed with a serious face.

I smiled some but that quickly disappeared when a large pain spike coursed through my middle. The pain was so severe that my soul manifested above my chest and the flow was pulsing rapidly.

Sans panicked and his magic flared some while sweating nervously.

Eventually, the pain subsided and my soul returned itself into my body.

"Sorry about that, d-don't know what came over me." I apologized, feeling guilty for making Sans so worried about me.

Sans calmed some but frowned at hearing my apology.

"Frisk do not apologize to me. You just worry about healing so we can get out of this hell hole." Sans said firmly, his expression showing he was serious.

I smiled and motioned for him to come closer.

Sans made a confused expression before leaning closer to me.

Being careful I moved to kiss his cheekbone before settling back in place.

Sans turned bright red and I watched as he touched the area I kissed.

"F-Frisk... Damnit kid you're lucky you're injured because you don't even, actually you probably do, know what you do to me." Sans said in a tense tone, obviously frustrated by confusion about his emotions and the fact he had to hold back from acting on them.

I just giggled and closed my eyes, feeling drained of energy after the pain episode.

"Sans I'm tired, you should rest too since I know you need it after the day we've had." I said knowing he was more than likely exhausted and needed rest to restore his depleted magic.

"Frisk, I can't I'm supposed to keep you safe. I can't do that if I'm asleep." Sans argued.

I sighed and opened my eyes before moving some to make space on the bed.

"Get over here. Don't argue just do it." I requested not taking no for an answer.

Sans wanted to argue but instead, he just carefully got into the bed and got comfortable, putting some space between us.

Turning on my side I removed the space and cuddled close to Sans, laying my head on his chest.

"There now we can both get some rest and you'll know I'm still here and safe." I said while smiling up at him.

Sans blushed but wrapped his arms around me securely.

I reclosed to drift off to sleep, comfortable in Sans' arms knowing I was safe and his mind would be at ease.

Sans stayed awake for a bit just listening to me breathe before eventually letting his eyes close and fall asleep himself.


End file.
